1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headbox for a paper machine having a feed part, a central part extending across the machine width, and a nozzle extending across the machine width. The headbox also has at least one continuous wall that runs across the machine width transverse to the lengthwise flow direction. The central part may be formed of substantially vertical structural members that penetrate the entire pulp flow and can thereby be subject to compressive or tensile forces in a vertical direction across its entire width and across the machine width.
2. Description of Related Art Conventional headboxes are disclosed, for example, in EP 0 323 468 B 1 and EP 0 631 011 A1. These known headboxes are transversely divided overall into sections, i.e., transverse with respect to the lengthwise flow direction. The advantage of such a construction is that it is independent of width and that the easily manipulated reproducible parts reduce costs. However, the practical realization of such embodiments is difficult. For example, in the areas subject to the flow, a relatively large expenditure is required to prevent agglomeration of fibers and similar substances at the edges of the sections. The cost advantage previously achieved is thus lost.